


Odd courtship but great sex

by CrazyGlitch



Series: Desireable Severus! [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Severus Snape, Chaos, Courtship, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Gift Giving, M/M, Oral Sex, Poltergeists, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, So much smut, Sub Severus Snape, Top Peeves, cumslut, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/pseuds/CrazyGlitch
Summary: Peeves wants Severus too, so decides to give him presents! Useful presents of course ;)
Relationships: Peeves/Severus Snape
Series: Desireable Severus! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/489940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Odd courtship but great sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeves a voyeur...but he wants the tap that ass

Peeves watched as a few House Elves fucked Severus Snape in one of the hallways of the castle.

The paintings won't see as the magic in the castle (mother Hogwarts) is protecting Severus in case people who should not know find out or not understand. 

Peeves watches as the four elves take turns fucking the professors mouth and ass. Peeves takes his own cock out and starts to pump it firmly but steady. Watching as Severus give a yelp as two Elves start to fuck the tight ass together. Fuck, Peeves gets closer to watch as the two elves cocks fits snuggly against each other as they thrust at different rhythms. The elf thats fucking from below, had his legs wrapped around the smooth thigh and is thrusting with abandon, the one that is fucking the professor on top has wrapped his arms and legs around the man and is thrusting hard but slow. The professors mouth is full of two cocks as well now, both of the elves are going to cum soon, if their faster thrusts are anything to go by.

Peeves jerks his own cock in time to the thrusts of the elves fucking the professors ass, but Peeves alternates between fast and slow, wanting to drag his pleasure out as long as he can (which is a long time) but he doesn't want to wait to long as he watches Severus's cock start to twitch. The poltergiest is fisting his cock faster now and starting to thrust his hips into his hand. 

Severus's eyes are closed and letting his body relax and take the cocks that are fucking it with abandon now. The four elves are close and start to fuck his ass and mouth faster. The dark eyes open as he feels the grips on his lower body tighten and the hands on his hair get a firm grip. He moans and feels the cocks get a little larger and twitch. 

All at once and with a final thrust from the elves, they start to fill Severus with their cum. Severus feels the cum paint his walls and he starts sucking the cum down his throat. Some cum leaks from his mouth and his ass. The elves still and let their cocks fall from the warm body; and Severus hits the ground catching his breath. 

But Severus hears a yell and a shout of, "Fuck!" and he feels himself covered in ropes of heavy cum, that covers his chest, back, legs and ass. The elves look up and start to yell, and Severus still in a daze starts to rise but hears that blasted Poltergiest Peeves say, "You look sexy covered in cum." 

Severus looks up and sees said poltergiest with his hand around his impressive cock that is dripping cum and pre-cum. "Get out of here Peeves!" says Severus hoarsely as he starts to stand up. 

Peeves grins and give his cock a final pump, soars away, he has some planning to do. 

Severus groans and is finally on his feet, the house elves are getting him cleaned up and the hallway. "Don't worry, we make sure Peeves no bother you." says one of them as they walk him down the hall to his lab. 

Severus sighs and hugs himself, "Maybe." 

Peeves meanwhile is forming a plan...it will take time but the results will be worth it.


End file.
